Intertwinning
by Ellstra
Summary: Sam never thought he would say yes. But Lucifer always knows what to say, what to do to make Sam feel wanted and respected; feelings he lacks as Dean doesn't know how to approach his brother. In the universe where Dean didn't get a warning, Sam got too remote for them to make up for it and Lucifer is always there, quietly whispering alluring words into Sam's ear.
1. I am not a stranger

_**Just another one-shot that turned a little too multichapter-y. Samifer is a need.**_

* * *

><p>Sam glared across the crappy motel room at the empty bed on the other side and sighed. Dean was somewhere else again, hunting some Croatoans or doing something equally unimportant and basic to which he didn't feel the need to invite his younger brother. It bothered Sam that Dean always sneaked out in the night, never getting proper sleep to say nothing about taking Sam with him. The younger Winchester tried staying up to catch Dean in the act but he always either fell asleep or was outsmarted by Dean who was able to guess when Sam slept and when he was faking it. Sam wanted to know why his big brother suddenly stopped being his brother at all; but knowing Dean, he would probably just shrug it off with some crappy excuse so Sam didn't even try to ask.<p>

Sam returned to the book he was trying to read and he was stubbornly pretending to know what the last page was about even though he had no clue at all. He felt like he was going mad but he had nothing to do – Dean had taken away the Impala and Sam had no means of transport and you know, you can't move around properly in America without a car even when the public buses are not out of order due to a Croatoan epidemic. He knew he would really enjoy the book had the circumstances been different – it was '2001: Space Odyssey', a classic cult story which has become a bible to the science fiction fans. But with Dean wandering wherever the hell he was wandering and the world becoming a mess, he couldn't give the book quite as much credit as he'd like.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice sounded from the exact same bed Sam was attempting to set on fire with glaring only couple of seconds ago. He jumped up in astonishment, immediately getting hold of a gun that had been up to this point resting on the table. When he spotted the speaker, he lowered the gun again, knowing it was of no use.

"What do you want?" he snarled instead and stood up to feel at least some sort of security.

"Why are you so rude to me, Sam? I was just trying to start a nice conversation," the other person protested and to Sam's astonishment and anger remained seated comfortably on Dean's bed.

"Nice people usually knock before entering a room," Sam retorted coldly.

"Well, I'm not 'people', am I?" The intruder smirked mysteriously. "I am a fallen archangel, after all. The only one in the whole world."

"Not interested. Get out," Sam kept frowning. He felt more and more uneasy and intimidated by the obvious fun the latter was having with making Sam uncomfortable.

"Didn't you want to know why I came?" Lucifer raised one eyebrow, causing a small wound to open on his forehead. A thin stream of blood rolled down his face and it made Sam so incredibly agitated he wanted to just wipe it away. He forced himself to hold Lucifer's eyes.

"Well, I changed my mind," Sam responded and his voice was not even half as steady as he'd want it to be, "but I would really like to know how you were able to track me down. I thought you couldn't use your only-fallen-archangel magic on me."

"Oh, I'm flattered you acknowledge how unique I am," Satan smiled gently, as if he was truly moved, "and you're very right, I cannot find you using magic to track you down. However, it is not that difficult to follow the piles of bodies your brother leaves behind. And then, it was just tedious hard work to go through every single motel to ask about you."

"Oh." Sam only manages to huff as he tries to digest the fact that the Satan was browsing through dozens of motels like a love-struck idiot in the romantic movies Dean not-so-secretly loved.

"That's how much I value you, Sam," Lucifer added, stretching his limbs and making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Huh," Sam mumbled, unsure how to react to that. It was creepy to think that somebody was obviously stalking him. It was absolutely insane considering that someone was the Devil. Sam should have been doing something – anything – to get rid of Lucifer in that moment. But somehow, he couldn't stop feeling a little flattered and warm that somebody was caring about him so much. Even though that somebody just wanted to use his body to destroy the world.

Jeez, I'm really going mad, Sam thought and he shook his head. He also tried to imagine what Dean would say if he knew what idea had just crossed Sam's mind but thinking about his brother didn't particularly help.

"So I was thinking that maybe you might fancy getting away from this hole," Lucifer continued in a casual, relaxed voice. Sam's eyes flashed over to the fallen angel, confusion all over his face.

"Oh come on, don't look so surprised!" Lucifer exclaimed, "I was locked away for thousands of years, don't you think I understand what it feels like to be left alone, deserted and betrayed by your own family?"

"Dean didn't betray me." Sam retorted immediately. He realised it was a mistake the moment he saw Lucifer's eyes lighting up as if Sam had just proven his point.

"Of course. That's why you have to shout it out loud to convince yourself about it," Satan said calmly. Then he stood up at last and walked closer to Sam who tried hard not to go backwards.

"Well at least he didn't lock me in hell," Sam babbled.

"There's no need for insults, Sam," Lucifer said tiredly, as if they had had this conversation many times before. "I just wanted to ask you for a dinner. No asking you to be my vessel, I won't even mention it. Just you and me, enjoying a good meal and chatting."

For a while Sam was awestruck and completely dumbfounded. He considered making a squeaky 'what?!' noise but he decided against it. But internally, this question was resonating in his head very loudly.

"And what would we chat about? Hey, how was your vacation in the pit? Oh, you know, a bit hot." Sam replied, amazed at how witty his answer seemed to be because he was still too engaged in screaming "WHAT?!"

"We can be sarcastic if you wish," Lucifer proposed, "whatever pleases you."

"What profit do you think you will have from having a dinner with me?" Sam asked weakly, that being the only thing crossing his mind apart from 'What the hell am I doing?!'

"Entertainment," Lucifer answered quickly, "I have spent millennia alone. Don't think humans are the only creatures that feel solitude."

"And out of all the seven billion people on Earth, you chose to spend your time with me. How convenient I happen to be your ideal vessel," Sam snorted and gave Lucifer a dirty look.

"Actually, there are currently less than seven billion people walking the Earth," Lucifer shrugged, "and I promised you I won't bring the vessel question up."

"Why do you think I would even consider it?" Sam asked in earnest. He really wanted to know the answer for that, because there certainly was no logical explanation for why would Satan be convinced Sam would go anywhere with him.

"Because you're bored. You're lonely, left-out and betrayed. Because you hate the fact that your brother chose Castiel over you. Don't bother denying it. Suddenly, you fear next time Dean might not put you before everything. You're frightened because in the past, no matter how terrible you felt, you had a certainty in your life – your big brother would go through hell and back to get you. But now? You're not sure anymore. If it came to an ultimate battle, if he were to save you or Castiel, would he choose you? You don't know and you keep worrying about it, pretending it doesn't bother you but it does. And you also question yourself – maybe you did something to make Dean flee. Maybe you're damaged? Maybe he chose to be with the angel because you cheated on him with Ruby?" Lucifer looked Sam intently in the eyes. "Trust me, Sam. I know what I'm talking about."

Sam diverted his gaze but the whole world around him seemed to be filled with Lucifer. Sam swallowed audibly, desperately searching for words. There must have been some reply. There must have been a way to say 'You're right in every single detail but the answer is still no.'

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you wouldn't want." Lucifer kept luring Sam, "and I promised you I won't lie to you."

"Then tell me what you really want." Sam raised his head again, staring at Lucifer.

"You." Lucifer replied. "In any way I can get. You're not just a perfect vessel, Sam. You're perfect in everything. You were created for me; all your ancestors were picked carefully to finally engender you. You have belonged to me since the day you started existing."

Sam stared, wide-eyed and unable to move or say anything. Despite this speech being the weirdest thing in the history of weirdness, despite Satan being the speaker, despite all the logic, Sam felt his heart beating fast and loud in his chest. Because Lucifer was damn right; Sam was feeling lonely and abandoned. He had left everything for Dean so many times and now Dean had left him. He ran off to an angel out of pure selfishness – it was more difficult to kill an angel. And Dean was broken so many times he chose the easier way because he wouldn't be able to carry on in any other way. He needed somebody to rely on, somebody he believed would be there every morning, waiting by his side. And Sam understood why Dean no longer saw such a person in Sam. But it was still hurting him.

And then he looked at Lucifer, at the genuine and pure fondness and passion in the face that was falling apart. He imagined how the body is going to shatter and break more and more until there is nothing left to contain Lucifer. What a strange thing it would be – seeing Lucifer in different body. And then, all of a sudden, there was the thought – new and unnerving – what would it feel like to see Lucifer staring at him from the mirror?

"You can feel that too, don't you, Sam?" Lucifer went on, seeing Sam's indecisiveness, "we're two halves made whole. You are still afraid of merging with me because you haven't missed me for a long time. You haven't felt the loneliness, the need for closeness as long as I did. So you feel like you can fill the hole – with love, serving humanity or demon blood maybe. But you're just getting to understand it, don't you, Sammy? You can't ignore the emptiness you feel. And you can't keep pretending you're ordinary."

"I'm not filling anything. I did what I did to stop Lilith – to stop you." Sam objected weakly.

"And you ran away to go to Stanford because of me. And of course, that violent, passionate vampire sex with Ruby was another way of fighting me, right?" Lucifer smirked a little.

Sam sighed in defeat. He looked into Lucifer's eyes and saw utter delight and smug happiness. Sam tried not to, but his lips curled into a tiny, mischievous smile he never performed before. They just stood there for a while which seemed like an eternity, but the good eternity, not the boring or awkward one.

"I told you I would never lie to you," Lucifer said, making another step towards Sam. Winchester didn't want to recall Dean and Cas standing embarrassingly close to each other, but the mental image appeared in his mind shining and sparkling. "I don't have to lie. The only thing you need to hear is the truth."

"How do you know all of this? How could you know the truth?" Sam asked, bewildered, but Lucifer saw he had already won. Sam was accepting him, maybe not to the point of saying the big yes, but quite certainly to the smaller ones. Everything was going according to plan.

"Because I know you, silly," Lucifer smiled gently, his joy showing all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm a part of you, I forgot," Sam responded sarcastically and for a while the Morning star doubted he truly got what he wanted.

"You're not a part of me. You're my other half," Lucifer explained, "there's a difference."

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy," Sam shrugged, "I just hope you realise that since you've invited me, you'll have to pay for me."

"I didn't expect you to be such a girl, but if you want," Lucifer smirked again, "shall we go now?"

"Right now?" Sam blurted. He ran his hand through his hair subconsciously, unaware of what he was doing. Lucifer broke into a genuine fit of laughter.

"Don't worry about your physical appearance. You're going to my dinner, I'll make you look fabulous. Besides, we've got to set off, it's quite far away." Lucifer turned around and headed towards the door but Sam didn't follow him.

"We don't have eternity, Sam," Lucifer pointed out, politely ignoring the other part of the sentence. But we could have.

"You're not gonna zap us there?" Sam looked confused.

"Not an angel anymore, remember?" Lucifer gave Sam an apologetic smile.

"But you can do other stuff and you're really powerful, why can't you move around? It doesn't seem to be such a big deal," Sam thought aloud but he finally walked over to Lucifer. He grabbed the keys from the room and considered leaving Dean a note where he went but he decided against it. What would he write anyway? Hi Dean, since you didn't invite me to the party you and your boyfriend have, I'm now kicking for the other team. Lucifer is really sexy.

"It's not a big deal if your wings aren't broken," Lucifer sighed and sadness was so palpable in his voice Sam wanted to cuddle with the Satan, cry and give up everything to simply please the devil. He was frightened by his ideas, but Lucifer's pain filled him with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Sam stammered. They were walking through the parking lot until Sam spotted a red shiny Ferrari.

"No, you didn't. But let's not talk about this, please," Lucifer asked and Sam was determined never to ask about Lucifer's wings again. In the meantime, Lucifer opened the Ferrari's right front door, holding it open for Sam. Winchester didn't feel weird at all to be treated like that. It seemed absolutely natural – Lucifer was the stronger of them so it was logical that he held door for Sam. When they were seated, Lucifer started the car. Sam caught himself watching the devil's hands on the steering wheel, wondering how on Earth – or below it – Lucifer knew how to drive given he had been locked in the cage for centuries.

That led Sam to other idea – why was Heaven supposed to be up and Hell down? It didn't make any sense – ground or soil was the thing that fed humans and kept them alive, provided them with stones and metals, vitamins and life. Whereas sky? What good thing sky gave them? Every once in a while something fell off the sky and caused a disaster. Why did people think what was below them, what they knew, was bad and the unknown was sacred?

"What troubles you, Sam?" Lucifer asked when he noticed Sam's thoughtful, troubled expression.

"That you watch me instead of the road," Sam replied hastily, impressed by his quick remark. He heard Lucifer laugh again and for some reason it filled him with pride to be the one to make Lucifer laugh.

"I love when you're being funny, Sam, but that's not what you were thinking about." Lucifer pointed out after he stopped laughing. "But I promise not to look at you while I drive."

"I was wondering... why is Heaven above Earth when nothing good ever comes from the sky?" Sam explained meekly, as if he was afraid of how Lucifer would react to that question.

"I guess it would be because Hell is always closer to humans than Heaven. To sin, to fall is always easier than to live a rightful life. Especially because a sin sometimes comes from good intentions. You know what I'm talking about." Lucifer answered so openly and with such honesty it made Sam wonder what exactly got Lucifer to the pit. He didn't dare to ask though and he couldn't think of anything else to say. The silence felt very uncomfortable and Sam wished to break it, to say something witty and funny again but he couldn't stop thinking about Lucifer's crime.

For the first time he realised he never really asked why Lucifer was the bad guy. What he did, why he did it. Sam never questioned what he was told; he never tried to see the situation from different perspective. He was always happy to be blind, to act as others wanted him to and now it made him hate himself. Why didn't he cast doubt upon what all the angels said? The only angel Sam could trust at least a little was Castiel and he didn't believe every word the angel said like Dean did. Every other angel was following their deeds, lied to get to their goal and changed loyalties very easily. Since Sam didn't trust them in anything else, why did he believe Lucifer gained his punishment?

"I thought you were going to ask me what I did to win my personal suite in Hell." Lucifer murmured just loud enough for Sam to hear it. Winchester swallowed audibly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't dare to," he replied truthfully because he couldn't think of anything better.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Lucifer sighed as if Sam was a child that broke an expensive piece of china, "I hoped I made this clear. We are two friends who go for a dinner. There is no need to be ashamed to ask what you wish to know."

"Criminal past is not something you discuss on the first date," Sam retorted, only then realising what he had just said. Lucifer's grin widened and for a while Sam thought the driver would let go of the steering wheel and squeeze his thigh.

"Right. So tell me, where are you from, how many siblings you have, embarrassing school memories, everything. I want to know everything about you," Lucifer said enthusiastically.

"You already know all of that," Sam frowned.

"See? I know everything about you. You know nothing about me. So it's just fair if you ask me whatever you wish to know." Lucifer encouraged Sam and allowed himself a quick glance at his human companion.

"You're not watching the road again," Sam pointed out and grinned.

"Because you're so irresistibly attractive," Lucifer flirted smoothly and he smiled almost gently. Sam's shocked face was a good enough reward though and Lucifer's serious and seductive facade broke into another fit of laughter.

"What is Heaven like?" Sam asked shyly after a while. He forced himself not to avert his eyes from Lucifer or at least the dashboard in front of him.

"Right now? I don't want to even picture it," Lucifer sighed, "but before? When I was still an angel, it was a true Heaven, exactly the place you imagine. It was my home and I loved it there. I loved the gardens and rivers and lakes, I loved my siblings but above all I loved and respected my Father. He was the one who created everything, all the beauty around me. Before he created Earth and humanity, there were no such things as hunger, fear, murder or pain. Everything was beautiful and simple and I was happy to have that kind of life."

"But..." Sam implied when Lucifer stopped talking. He glimpsed at the driver and he saw raw emotions in Lucifer's face. It astonished Sam; for some reason he expected Lucifer to show his feelings as clumsily as Castiel did, not such an open display.

"I have an older brother," Lucifer said bitterly as if it explained everything. Sam got worried when he realised that to him it did explain everything. "Michael had always tried very hard to get our Father's attention. He was the good one, the obedient little boy, the loyal soldier but it was never enough. He was nothing but a warrior whereas me... God loved me more, you know. Everybody knew I was his favourite and everybody knew I loved him more than they could even imagine."

"And Michael provoked a fight?" Sam guessed. He didn't even know why he said anything but it seemed right.

"No. He is also very smart and clever. He suggested creating human race," Lucifer replied and smiled bitterly. "Father loved the idea and for a while it seemed enough for Michael. And then Adam and Eva were created, and Cain killed Abel and all the other humans came and God seemed to forget it was all Michael's idea at first. So what did Michael do? He made humans look much better than they were. He pretended they deserved our love and care, he started spending time amongst them and in the end, Father decided Michael was right. He ordered us – angels, his first real creations – to bow before humanity. To serve them and to love them more than God himself."

"And they did. And you didn't," Sam murmured into the silence when Lucifer obviously waited for another invitation.

"I couldn't. They were flawed, wrong and so disrespectful. My Father was so generous towards them and asked only a little in return but they always forgot. They always left and ran off to their false godlings and golden cattle. They always prayed when they were desperate but once they got out of trouble, they ceased worshipping God again. And all the time, Father was asking us to help them, to love them. He was completely blindfolded; he could not see what beasts humans were, he refused to hear me say anything and he told us to love humans – his least ideal creations – more than him. And I, for the first time in my life, defied his order. I refused to bow to humans and he suddenly forgot everything about his love for me, my brothers and sisters turned their backs on me and at last, God ordered Michael to cast me down into Hell. Under Earth so that humans would always be above me; deep down into a pit from where I would never get out. And Michael did it without a moment's hesitation." Lucifer almost closed his eyes. Sam noticed Satan was gripping the steering wheel very tight, his knuckles were almost white.

"It was so easy for them to forget how I loved them. They all acted as if I hadn't been the best, most loyal of them. And God... God just let Michael send me away, lock me for centuries and centuries without a blink of an eye. And you know what's the worst, Sam?" Lucifer turned directly to Winchester who was surprised to find out that Lucifer acknowledged his presence in the car. "The worst is that I've never stopped loving him. I tried to and in the pit it was sometimes very easy to be spiteful, but I could never hate my Father."

"I know what you're talking about," Sam said quietly. "When I ran off to Stanford, I felt guilty because I left Dean with Dad. I knew it was selfish of me when Dean had taken care of me for my whole life but I couldn't go back to that kind of life. I couldn't let Dad boss me around and yet, as much as I would love to hate him, I couldn't."

"Family is tricky thing," Lucifer nodded, "we're almost there."


	2. The love-song of meatballs and chilli

Sam looked around. He didn't recognise his surroundings which was nothing out of the ordinary because he wasn't in this town before and Dean never let him go anywhere. What actually did amaze him was the kind of environment they were in; this was the expensive, luxurious part of the city, not the ones he usually visited.

"You thought I'd take you to a dirty diner with sticky plastic table-cloths? Sam, I told you I wish to show you how important you are to me. I'm not gonna invite you for some take-out Chinese noodles." Lucifer said when he noticed Sam's shocked expression.

"I can't go to a place like this in these clothes," Sam announced right when Lucifer turned towards a big white building that was gently illuminated by candles. The restaurant seemed to be from a different world; it glistened into the night like a star and it paid no attention to all the suffering of the world because it lived its dream.

"Why? I think you're beautiful," Lucifer pretended to be surprised. Sam glanced at himself in the rear-view mirror and gasped for air. Then he looked up to see Lucifer and he froze.

They were both wearing a very formal suit, Sam a white one, Lucifer a dark blue one. There were bowties under their chins, Sam's was of bloody red colour while Lucifer wore a light shade of orange. Sam also noticed Lucifer got rid of all the wounds on his breaking vessel's face.

"How did you-" Sam started but he didn't finish his sentence.

"I can do a few tricks, they just require energy I'm not usually prepared to give away. I made an exception for you though." Lucifer gave Sam a frivolous, playful smile. "Shall we go?"

"Ugh, yes. I suppose," Sam replied, still astonished to see himself in formal wear. On some point in his life, he expected to have a suit as a part of his normal clothing but that changed when Dean destroyed the illusion of normality on Stanford.

"Don't act so shocked, they're going to think you haven't been visiting places like this since you were born." Lucifer advised and he ran a hand down Sam's spine. Winchester yelped a little in surprise.

"I haven't been in a place like this. Ever," Sam muttered but he didn't step away from Lucifer. For some reason the proximity felt good and if it felt good, Sam was not going to give it up. Life was hard and gloomy enough.

"I know," Lucifer almost purred as he led them towards the door, "but I'm sure you can pretend to have been here. For me?"

"It seems like you want me to tell you I'd do everything for you," Sam replied. Lucifer laughed and it filled Sam with a feeling of warmth and pride again. They reached the entrance of the restaurant and Sam yet again felt like a damsel as he stood behind while Lucifer did all the talking. And Sam didn't mind at all to be taken care for this time.

Then they were let inside where another waiter led them to a table. They walked for quite a long time and Sam feared if Lucifer didn't just ask for a trip to the kitchen simply for the sake of Sam's astonishment. Just when he wanted to ask, there was long corridor with several doors. The waiter retrieved a key from his pocket and opened one of the doors. He bowed his head slightly and showed Sam and Lucifer a small private room with one wall made solely of glass. Sam recalled Lucifer's advice and tried hard not to look surprised but it wasn't easy. He couldn't see most of the view from the window but what he did see promised a great experience. They were sat at the single table in the room which was big enough to look magnificent and elegant but small enough to allow some physical contact. The waiter left, promising to bring the menus, and Sam finally gave a way to his excitement.

"It looked snobbish from the outside but this is a whole new level of weirdness," he pointed out, "it's exciting." He added after he saw that Lucifer's expression dimmed a little.

"I hoped it would be," Lucifer smiled and he watched as Sam turned to look out from the window. He could see lights from the city; it wouldn't look much in daylight, but now it glimmered like fireflies and to Sam, it was absolutely beautiful. There were layers of smog, crime, pain, suffering, hatred and other negative things but darkness was hiding them and everything seemed serene, calm and alluring. Sam wondered if Lucifer made it as wonderful or if the city – until now so unimportant – made the moment amazing.

"I love it here," Sam breathed out with glistening eyes as he turned to Lucifer again. They smiled at each other, eyes locked in intense staring contest. Sam recalled how he teased Dean about his eye sex with Cas but he didn't look away.

They were interrupted by the waiter who came back with menus as he promised. Lucifer asked for a wine list and ordered a bottle of water for them. Sam watched Lucifer interact with the waiter, unaware that Lucifer could feel Sam's eyes on himself.

"You can't stare at me with such passion when I'm trying to act human," Lucifer said in a low voice and he leaned closer to Sam, "I could have ordered an asparagus juice if I wasn't used to resisting you."

Sam blushed and turned his eyes down to the table. He looked up when he heard Lucifer's laugh. Their eyes met and Sam could feel his lips rise in an involuntary smile.

"Asparagus juice?" Sam raised an eyebrow in mockery.

"They actually have it here, but I would not advise you to try it," Lucifer responded.

"Okay. Then what you do advise?" Sam looked into the menu. He was reminded what kind of restaurant he was in when he looked at the names of – as he assumed – meals and didn't understand a word of it.

"I don't know," Lucifer replied, "you think I speak snobbish-restaurant-speak?"

"I thought you spoke every language." Sam teased. He didn't really know; Lucifer might only know Enochian himself and take the knowledge of English from his vessel. Maybe Sam actually knows more languages than Lucifer does when he counts his lousy freshman Spanish.

"I do," Lucifer stopped Sam's train of thoughts, "but this is more like slang. It's a combination of words from several languages put together in a way that doesn't make sense."

"You took me into a restaurant without any knowledge of what they were going to serve?" Sam laughed, "That's not a very thoroughly thought date."

"That's the thing you love about it," Lucifer smirked, "you've always been expected to do something. Destiny and fate are not hollow words in your case and you hate it."

"Do you know everything about me?" Sam asked while he tried to calm his heart-rate down. He felt very uneasy about this situation; what was the correct reaction to Satan knowing you better than you do?

"Almost," Lucifer answered mysteriously. The candle burning on the table illuminated his face, making his eyes change colours.

"What do you not know?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"How can I say what I don't know?" Lucifer said, watching Sam trying to translate the names of the meals.

"Oh, you'll think of something," Sam smirked, "don't tell me there's something you can't do."

"You know what I don't understand?" Lucifer said after a few moments of silence. His voice was different, serious which made Sam raise his head and look into Lucifer's eyes.

"What?" he asked after a long pause in which Lucifer seemed he wouldn't say a word.

"How you make your hair look so gorgeous," Lucifer said and laughed. Sam touched his hair in fear Lucifer did something to it and earned another fit of laughter from the latter.

"It's gorgeous to contain your big ego," Sam smirked before he realised what he was saying. Lucifer pretended he didn't hear it so that he wouldn't spoil the moment. Sam looked down on his menu, faking interest in it without actually seeing the words. The sentence slipped from his lips so easily, so effortlessly as if there was absolutely nothing to talk about. As if this was their last evening in separate bodies. Sam dared to peek at Lucifer who was staring intently at him. Lucifer smiled and Sam blushed.

The awkward silence was interrupted by a waiter who came with their bottle of water and the wine list Lucifer requested. Sam almost let out a sigh of relief as he watched the water flow into a cut glass; at first his, then Lucifer's. Lucifer on the other hand didn't wish to frighten Sam even more so he looked at the waiter. Said attendant finished pouring the water, handed Lucifer the list and turned to them to take their orders.

Sam was just about to say he hadn't decided yet when Lucifer spoke; all Sam could do was stare as his companion smoothly ordered some things – Sam was not sure about the amount either – as if he was doing that for living. The waiter gave Sam a look before nodding and taking his leave again.

"Didn't you just say you didn't speak snobbish-restaurant-slang?" Sam muttered right after that. Lucifer gave him a half smile, only raising one corner of his mouth. Sam pictured his own face performing this move unintentionally.

"Actually, I haven't. I made you think I didn't, but I never said so," Lucifer explained, opening the wine list in a process, "I don't lie often, Sam, and I never lie to you."

"Okay, whatever," Sam frowned and took the glass of water into his hand, "what did you order anyway?"

"That's a surprise," Lucifer grinned, "you'll see."

And soon enough, Sam saw. And tasted, smelled and perceived in general. Lucifer ordered a bottle of French red wine and Sam accidentally saw the price which for a while made the wine a little tart. Eventually, when Lucifer assured him he shouldn't worry about the price at all – and to be honest, when he had drunk some of the wine – he realised just how better this was compared to take-out and coke.

A little later they were served the first meal of the evening. Sam recognised it as Carpaccio, a meal that consists of thin slices of raw meat. He thought he may have had eaten it once, back in Stanford when he had tried to show off before Jess and pretend he was a noble guy from a great family with table manners. The idea intrigued him – was Lucifer using the same tactics he had once succeeded with himself? Or is he just making a point – he told Sam himself he knew almost everything about him.

When they finished the appetizer, Sam set the cutlery on his plate neatly, pushing it a little away from him. They chatted about everything and nothing and it felt as natural to Sam as his long chats with Dean back then when they still were a family, when Dean still cared about him.

Sometime after that, the waiter came with another course. Sam caught himself thinking about what the dishwasher must look like to be able to wash these. It was a bowl that had more china stuck to the side of it just for fun as Sam assumed. Then it was placed in front of them with muted "bon appetite." Sam looked into the dish suspiciously, expecting absolutely anything only to be surprised by a very normal-looking broth.

"One of the things with weird names was a soup?" Sam asked in surprise a few moments after the waiter left not to embarrass himself in front of other people than Lucifer. It felt different with Lucifer; he had known Sam before he was even born, there were other things to be ashamed of.

"Yes. You know Sam, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to come into a decent restaurant every once in a while," Lucifer points out.

"I'd be doing that of course, but I somehow don't have the time. I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with the Apocalypse," Sam sighed melodramatically and tried hard not to grin.

"Alright, you got me," Lucifer chuckled, "I'll make pauses in the plans of destroying the world so that you could get some education about snobbish-restaurant-talk."

"You'll have to teach me, you know," Sam bat his eyelashes in a manner that was so flirtatious and seductive he actually got afraid. He looked at the glass of wine in front of him. The liquid was leaving wet stains on the surface inside of the glass, dark purplish marks on the edge of the glass where Sam's lips had touched it. The wine itself had crimson, scarlet colour and it let almost no light come through it. When Sam thought about it, it looked rather dangerous. But it was so good he decided he didn't really care.

"Oh, Sam, there are so many things I'd like to teach you, to show you and to make you experience," Lucifer sighed and they watched each other with strange tension before Sam lowered his sight again. This time he felt guilty; so tremendously guilty because he could see pain in Lucifer's eyes. He couldn't say if it was a play or if Lucifer meant it but it made him feel terrible.

"You still can," he whispered, his voice barely audible. He was sure Lucifer would hear him though and he didn't dare to say it aloud, not yet.

"Not until you are not sure about it, Sam," Lucifer surprised Sam, "as long as you have to look away and mumble, you are not ready."

Sam didn't comment on that because he was still perplexed by the fact that Lucifer was convincing him not to agree to what he was offered.

"How do you know so much? Not about me, you made that clear. About stupid movies and intellectual books, about snobbish food and take-out." Sam asked what was nagging at him for a long time.

"I was locked, Sam, not blindfolded," Lucifer explained, "and gagged, that as well."

"Must have been lonely," Sam babbled.

"Yeah, boring mostly," Lucifer shrugged, "infuriating and painful at first, dull for most of the time, unbearable for the last about thirty years."

"Why unbearable?" Sam asked carefully. He knew that part was referring to him but he couldn't understand what Lucifer meant.

"You really have to ask, Sam?" Lucifer tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to upset you." Sam apologised quickly. He realised he was actually sorry; not like when he had to apology to bullies he punched. Only few hours ago, he would have enjoyed teasing Lucifer but not now.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, recalling it, especially not when I have you so close." Lucifer assured Sam, "It was agonizing to watch you suffer for all those years, being so close and yet so remote. I could see your father shouting at Dean but I couldn't stop him. I couldn't come and take you into arms when Dean had to leave you behind somewhere and you cried. I couldn't be a partner for lab experiments at school when nobody wanted you, I couldn't stop the monsters from hurting you."

Sam watched the flame in Lucifer's eyes and shivers ran down his spine. He realised how much he would have wanted to have somebody by his side back then; it hit him hard to realise that somebody did hear his prayers, that his guardian angel really couldn't come. Little would it have mattered that Lucifer was a fallen angel, the most infamous one. And then he knew just how much they would have been spared if Lucifer could have stayed by Sam's side properly. Now, they were separated by stories Sam was told and by Lucifer's bitterness.

"Why do you insist on ruling the world?" Sam asked in response, _We could have been happy._

"For you, Sammy, of course," Lucifer replied effortlessly as if the answer was easy like breathing, "I do everything for you. I will create a whole new world for you. A world in which nobody will ever treat you bad. No more monsters, no more bullies, just you and those who truly love you."

Lucifer stared into Sam's eyes intently and his expression was warm and loving. He didn't feel any need to tell Sam that the only person he considered to be truly caring about Sam was himself. He thought Sam wouldn't understand, wouldn't see the truth just yet.

Sam felt like he should ask Lucifer to call the apocalypse off but he couldn't bring himself to do it. A whole world. That's more than anybody ever received and especially more than Sam had ever had. Was it bad to stay silent? Maybe. But Sam was unable to care when Lucifer promised him a world.

The waiter came again poured them some more wine, noticing the bottle was empty when there was just tiny amount of it in Sam's glass. Lucifer looked at Sam and ordered a bottle of some other wine. The waiter nodded, collected their plates and left again.

"Here comes the surprise, Sam," Lucifer grinned. Sam looked around in confusion. "Oh no, not _here_, but in a while."

"Did you order a cake with a stripper in it?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"No. But if that's what you want-"

"No thanks, I'm okay to have you," Sam said that so smoothly it already didn't surprise him.

The waiter came back with the bottle Lucifer ordered. They went through the usual ritual when tasting a new bottle and Sam enjoyed the view way too much. Lucifer was focused on something else than him in that moment and it was fascinating.

"You can tell what taste it has?" Sam asked after the waiter left them with the bottle.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucifer looked confused.

"Well, Cas said-"

"Of course. I forgot you had a chance to watch an angel very closely." Lucifer nodded as if he should have thought about it (which he probably should have.)

"Not as closely as Dean but close enough, yeah," Sam said and rolled his eyes.

"Are you envi

ous?" Lucifer asked inquisitively.

"Because of Dean and Cas?" Sam laughed, "no, certainly not. Cas is like another brother to me. Or my brother's love. So not at all."

"And envious that they have each other?" Lucifer knew he was pushing too hard but he was too excited.

"Well I- I don't know. Yes, sometimes. I think..." Sam frowned as he couldn't answer properly.

"Alright," Lucifer said as if to himself, not commenting any further.

The big surprise – it turned out – was a huge plate of spaghetti that as Sam quickly understood wasn't meant for just one person. There were meatballs sitting proudly on top of an immense heap of pasta, mashed tomatoes splashed all over the pile. Sam stared at the meal in awe and astonishment. He opened his mouth to ask Lucifer what it was supposed to mean but then he closed it again because it was obvious. Lucifer knew everything about Sam; there was no way he could miss out what movies Sam enjoyed or used to enjoy when he was a child. He blushed as he realised that Lucifer did indeed arrange the scene from Lady and the Tramp.

"I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or flattered," Sam admitted after several long seconds of Lucifer staring at him with unreadable expression.

"Both, I guess," Lucifer shrugged and grinned.

"And I assume that they didn't forget to bring the cutlery," Sam pointed out.

"No, they didn't forget." Lucifer's smirk was so wide by that time Sam supposed it must have hurt especially given how broken Lucifer's vessel was.

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath. "This is not okay."

Lucifer bent over the plate, hovering just above the pile of spaghetti. He gave Sam a crooked smile before he opened his mouth and bit down into the pasta, catching some of it between his teeth. Lucifer then pulled away, still holding the pasta and even though he had the tomato sauce all around his chin and cheeks, it was one of the most erotic things Sam had ever seen. He gulped, staring wide-eyed as Lucifer parted his teeth and started to coil the spaghetti around his tongue. It took some agonizingly long moments before he finally swallowed the pasta and by the time Sam felt like his brain dissolved into goo and leaked out of his ear.

"The forked tongue... that's Nick's or yours?" Sam babbled when he composed himself.

"Oh. That was supposed to be a surprise for later." Lucifer replied casually. "But I thought it suited me, what do you think?"

"Eh, mhmm," Sam hummed something inarticulate. Lucifer kept teasing him as he licked his lips seductively before he took another mouthful of the pasta. Sam felt uneasy but he wasn't going to let Lucifer win; he smirked and leaned in to get a bite of one of the meatballs that sat on top of the spaghetti.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed a little when he ate the rest of the meatball Sam started. Sam acted as if he wasn't interested in it and ate an impossibly huge tangle of the spaghetti instead, chewing prominently. He felt rush of adrenaline in his body; he hadn't done anything silly and purely enjoyable in so long and it felt so good. He could no longer bother with telling himself he should not enjoy Lucifer's company. It's not as if he was giving anything to him anyway; he was getting good food for free with great fun on top. He was the one using Lucifer.

Sam had loved the movie a lot when he was a child. He'd thought the romance was very sweet and he'd always cheered when the dogs accidentally kissed at the end when eating the same piece of pasta. Sam remembered the scene quite well and he knew it was sweet and nice while he and Lucifer were just possessively feeding on the huge pile of spaghetti like they hadn't had food in ages. It seemed fitting and _why was he even comparing himself and Lucifer to Lady and Tramp?_

It didn't take long until there was just little of the pasta left and Sam raised his eyes to look at Lucifer for the first time since they started eating the main course. They held each other's gaze and then, suddenly, Sam got hold of the last bits, playing with them just like Lucifer did with the first ones. He watched the devil with amusement, almost daring him to do something.

And so Lucifer did. He leant forward and smashed his lips against Sam's grabbing the pasta with his teeth. It broke of course, but it didn't really matter. Sam stared at Lucifer with shock but neither of them pulled away. It was a really strange situation, one Sam would never have guessed would happen to him, and he involuntarily thought about Dean for a while before he shoved the thought back.

"You're dirty like a kid, Sam," Lucifer laughed, his mouth still pressed against Sam's. Sam wanted to object but he noticed Lucifer was indeed clean. He decided for another comeback.

"And you're getting yourself dirty when stay in this position."

"True," Lucifer pulled away and smirked, the tomato sauce that was stuck to his chin seconds ago already gone. He leant against the chair and acted like he was the king of the world which was a title he was currently giving up for Sam.

"You know what? I think you shouldn't be allowed to watch TV. You take it way too seriously," Sam pointed out after he wiped the sauce off his face.

"You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?" Lucifer grinned and leant forward. He used his thumbs to wipe the tip of Sam's nose. "Just there."

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"Did I?" Lucifer looked surprised. "Yes, I probably did."

"Well, I could show you a different kind of movies," Sam smirked mischievously. He was no longer feeling strange for acting like this in Lucifer's company; it felt natural to flirt with him and Sam had so many awesome remarks up his sleeve it would be a sin – sloth, probably – to waste it. If it was because Sam enjoyed their time together or simply because of the wine was a mystery but it was a quite insignificant detail.

"Like you showed Castiel?" Lucifer teased and leant forward. His eyes caught Sam's and there was a moment of complete and utter understanding between them that wasn't interrupted by Sam's intoxication or the fact that they were the devil and his vessel, quite probably too drunk to still be firm in his resolution not to say yes. Lucifer liked watching Sam babble and act daring and seductive but he could not even imagine taking advantage of the situation in any way.

"That was Dean. And the ones I show you will be better," Sam explained and took another sip of the wine. Lucifer had indeed ordered the alcohol and he could recognize if it was good or if there was something wrong with it but he didn't enjoy the taste in the slightest. The complex taste was a mixture of various things blended together in a rather unusual way but Lucifer couldn't say he enjoyed it. He on the contrary to what humans felt could tell apart the ingredients and it wasn't a pleasurable experience. The outcome of this was inevitable – Sam had drunk much more wine than he probably should have and Lucifer was selfish enough to let him do it. He would not let harm fall upon his precious Sam, but he had made sure Sam would be alright in the morning by ordering an expensive brand. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be alright in the next few hours and it was a duty of Lucifer to ensure Sam's safety by watching over the drunk human. It was not a plan, but Lucifer was quite satisfied.

"I'd love to see anything you wish to show me," Lucifer smiled gently, changing the mood instantly. Sam giggled a little and reached for Lucifer's hand, brushing his fingertips over the devil's palm.

"You're cold," Sam pointed out and he kept running his fingers over Lucifer's.

"Sorry," Lucifer apologized.

"No, it's... nice. Chilly, but refreshing; like a breeze by the sea." Sam mumbled and he raised Lucifer's hand off the table a little. He interwove their fingers and watched them with fascination, as if they were the best thing he had ever seen. "Do you feel cold?"

"That depends. I feel a lack of warmth, if that is what you mean." Lucifer replied but upon seeing Sam's slightly puzzled expression, he went on. "There's no feeling comparable with being sent away from Heaven; I didn't lose my grace, not in the true sense of the word as a fallen angel would. I was cast into Hell for millennia where I had to endure the heat and flames. I do feel cold, but since it's constant, I don't notice it too much."

"Oh," Sam huffed and he took Lucifer's fingers between both his hands and held them as if to warm Lucifer up. "Does Nick feel it?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lucifer frowned. "Nick is unaware of the world. He is locked in a safe place but he doesn't see what I see and feel what I feel. It's different from demon possession."

"Would I feel cold? If you were inside of me." Sam stopped playing with Lucifer's hand and looked him into the eye intently.

"I- Yes. I think you would be able to sense it radiating from me if we were one," Lucifer answered truthfully.

"Can't I warm you up?" Sam asked curiously and he looked genuinely sad about the matter.

"It's not necessary, Sam," Lucifer smiled gently, "but I appreciate it, I do."

"I want you to feel warm," Sam protested, "you deserve to feel comfortable just like everyone else."

"I am happy and warm right now," Lucifer squeezed Sam's right hand.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Lucifer gave a sign for the waiter to come in. Sam pulled a little on Lucifer's fingers, as if asking if he was okay to keep their touch. Lucifer took both Sam's hands into his palms and smiled. Sam looked so happy to just sit there holding the devil's hands it made Lucifer wonder if he could keep Sam drunk and adorable all the time.

The waiter was soon gone again with the big plate and Sam checked if the door closed before he leant closer to Lucifer. Their faces were so close by that time it wouldn't be difficult to put a banknote between them and keep it up. Sam could feel Lucifer's cold breath on his cheeks.

"Will I get a dessert?" Sam asked and licked his lips teasingly.

"Well, did you earn it?" Lucifer whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Of course," Sam replied eagerly, "why wouldn't I?"

"You were not good all the time," Lucifer pointed out, "you were rude to me."

"I'm sure I made it up to you," Winchester parted his lips a little and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so you're sure?" Lucifer laughed mockingly.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said and bridged the distance between their lips. They merged together immediately, as if they were meant to be. It was not a childish playful kiss like the one they shared when Lucifer pressed his mouth on Sam's. This one was not sloppy or chaste. It was a kiss that spoke of profound emotions and feelings that run deeper than consciousness. It was a kiss that spoke volumes without a single word. Through that kiss, two souls that were made for each other in the beginning of creation finally met. And after that kiss nothing would be enough to break the bond that now shone brightly like a newborn star. Or maybe a star just before collapse; that seemed to be more fitting. Because what was ignited within them would sooner or later burn the whole world.

"I will consider it," Lucifer whispered almost breathlessly as their kiss was finally broken. They stared into each other's eyes as if they'd never seen themselves properly before. Sam leant closer and kissed Lucifer once more to see if the feeling of being mended, unified came from the latter. He could feel Lucifer smiling against his lips as if it confirmed some theory of his. Sam couldn't care less if he lost some kind of competition he hadn't been informed of before. He was feeling at home; safe, loved and valued without any restrictions or boundaries.

"How could I even survive without you?" he babbled.

"It's alright Sammy, you don't have to say it," Lucifer placed his index finger on Sam's lips to silence him. "You're not on your hundred percent brain capacity right now. You're gonna enjoy the dessert and then I'll take you somewhere safe to get some sleep, okay? We'll talk about it in the morning."

Sam just nodded and pulled away a little. They remained silent until the waiter reappeared; Sam because he wasn't sure if he had been given the permission to speak and Lucifer because he enjoyed just watching Sam. Their eyes met many times over the table and Sam's gaze always immediately shifted away shyly.

Once the dessert was served, Sam waited until they were alone once again before he hovered over the cup full of steaming, dark brown substance. Sniffing and apparently proving his theory, he looked up to Lucifer and smirked.

"Are you trying to get me laid?" he asked and tilted his head to side a little, subconsciously imitating Castiel with this gesture.

"What gives you the impression?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows as if in surprise, almost making Sam believe him.

"You got me drank and now you ordered hot chocolate with chilli which is considered to have very strong aphrodisiac effects. Now tell me you didn't know that." Sam stared at Lucifer intently and he felt much bolder than before when he awkwardly diverted his gaze over and over.

"I did know that," Lucifer admitted, "but I'm not trying to 'get you laid' as you put it."

"Ah," Sam mumbled, "then what?"

"I merely thought you'd enjoy it." Lucifer shrugged.

"So you're not going to take advantage of me?" Sam took the teaspoon that lay by the cup and stirred the chocolate.

"I would hardly tell you, wouldn't I?"

"You said you'd never lie to me," Sam said and his voice trembled. Was everything a lie? Was this person who he thought understood him just another guy to use him?

"I'm glad you remember that, Sam," Lucifer smiled gently, "and no, I am not going to take advantage of you. You are my other half, not a one-night date I'd run away from in the morning."

"But you do wish to have sex with me?" Sam raised the spoon to his lips, blew on it to cool the chocolate down and licked it. He pretended he wasn't watching Lucifer's reaction but he was too obvious. Lucifer grinned.

"Do you?" He replied.

Sam didn't answer but his blush was all Lucifer needed. They fell silent again but their games of 'I'm checking you out so don't look at me' on Sam's behalf and 'I dare you to look at me when I give you dirty looks' on Lucifer's went on. Eventually Sam was done with the chocolate and he tried to wipe all that may have stayed on his mouth or cheeks so that Lucifer would not laugh at him.

He knew he didn't succeed when Lucifer ran his thumb over Sam's lower lip. They stared at each other, tension all too palpable between them until Sam reached for another kiss. This one even needier than those before, he parted his lips a little. Lucifer's tongue circled the line of Sam's lips before slipping inside Sam's mouth. It was a new sensation for Sam in many ways. First of all, he had never kissed a guy before, he never even considered it. Subsequently, he was always the dominant one before, not too much but he never let anyone take control. And last but not least, he had never kissed anyone with a forked tongue.

When they pulled away this time, Sam was sure he was feeling dizzier than before it. He looked at Lucifer.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested. Lucifer nodded and in that instant, there was the waiter with that small booklet in which people put money.

"Thank you for your visit, have a nice evening," the waiter said, placed the book on the table and left. Lucifer opened it, snatched some money that was – to Sam's surprise – in it and rose to his feet. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I told you not to worry about money. They were very happy to think we gave them a very generous tip." Lucifer explained. Sam stood up and lurched a little before Lucifer came to his side.

"You made them give us free food _and _money?"Sam asked.

"Well, I'm a little more advanced in this than Dean, I must admit," Lucifer laughed, "let's go somewhere else."


End file.
